Full Moon
by Sakura Tear Drops
Summary: Cities surrounding near Mito city has been attacked by vampires for a 100 years but why? And who is this young man people say live in that old garden mansion? Will Lunaire be able to stop them or will their ultimate weapon fall in his hands?
1. October's New Moon

October's New Moon

Street lights passed as fast as a gun shot, the wind started their song of whistles as the cold night surrounded the downtown streets of Tokyo. A girl with honey brown hair raced through the street on a black Hurley Davidson.

Smoke arose from her motorcycle as her tires screeched in front of the park. She took off her helmet letting her hair fall, and fixed her silver trench coat. It had no sleeves, and covered a black tank top and black skirt.

Going through the walk way she pulled on her black gloves and loaded her silver guns with mercury in one and UV liquid in the other. Trees surrounded her way and couples said their sweet nothings to each other, not noticing they are being watched.

'I want to stay with you forever' she could hear the whispers of care.

'...I need you...don't leave me...don't forget me...' these whispers meant more to the couples than anything else. The girl wiped love away, like tears in a person's eyes.

A couple started to kiss, not knowing it would be their last. A strong gust of wind separated them pushing the couple to opposite sides. A tall man with long black hair appeared to them.

The creature turned to the man and whispered his soft words that held a sense of threat. "You ready to play?" and he came to the man as the woman watched her only love spill his blood on the concrete.

"TYLER!"

The honey brown haired girl heard the cry and ran in its direction.

Other couples in the park could hear the gunshots of her gun and started to run in different directions, away from the danger.

"Dammit, I'm too late," she said with hurt in her voice. The vampire lay dead on the concrete next to the woman's fiancé. The girl checked for a pulse in the man, but the creature took his life before she had arrived.

She blew the smoke from her gun and spun it back in their leg cases.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say and walked away leaving the woman traumatized.

**Morning**

"Kinomoto Sakura please report to the dean's office immediately." The voice on the intercom sounded.

'What the hell I'm taking my finals!' she said to herself.

"You may go Miss Kinomoto," said her professor.

A young lady with long curly raven hair sat in the dean's chair playing with her gun in her hand while waiting for Sakura.

As Sakura opened the door she could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"You called?"

"It's been a while, Sakura."

She smiled, "Anything important you need from me?"

"Well, first of all," she smiled putting her gun down, "congrats on last night's mission."

"It wasn't that much of a success, Tomoyo." She glared at her.

"Well, at least you killed him; he was at the top of our list." She paused, looking at Sakura, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course," she replied, "it was at the London Bridge, four years ago. Why?"

"I remember that same look on your face when you told me your story." Tomoyo said as she got up from the seat and faced the window.

**Flashback**

Nadeshiko looked at her husband in fear.

"Eric don't do this, you're not like this, fight it, please!" she begged as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

A thirteen year old girl ran across the hall leading to the master's bedroom as she heard her mother scream. Coming into the room she saw her mother's dead body.

Her father turned to her with bloodshot eyes and blood dripping off his lips.

"Sakura, kill me now." He cried stressing to fight back the urge to kill his daughter. "Do it now!"

"But Fath-."

"Spare me now Sakura, I love you, but I can't hurt you or anyone else anymore!" he started to cry.

Sakura grabbed the gun her father kept in his desk and aimed straight at the heart.

"I'm sorry father." She whispered with the taste of tears and shot him. Blood splattered on the wall and flooded the floor. She ran to her father and held him in her arms.

"No Sakura, forgive me," and drew his last breath.

**End Flashback**

"It wasn't my father's fault that my mother died," Sakura said with clenched fists.

"I know," Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically.

'He was bitten by a vampire' Sakura thought to herself.

"That was when you told me you wanted to be a vampire slayer," Tomoyo said, walking up to her and handing folder stamped confidential.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, looking at the picture of a big mansion in front of the folder. It had a huge black iron rusted gate and two statues of dragons looking down at the entrance.

"We have heard of multiple complaints that they could see a man in the house every night" she folded her hands, "We are certain that he is a vampire and the reason why vampires are coming here to Japan. We estimated his age to be a hundred years old."

"And my job is to kill him, right?"

"Not yet, we want you to investigate a little and find the background on him. If he is a threat to us then you can kill him, but for now we will just figure out the reason these creatures are coming into our country... starting with him."

"So that's all!" she scolded at Tomoyo, who had a funny look on her face, "I had to get out of finals for investigation? You could've told me after school you know!"

She smiled, "Well, I had to tell you sooner."

Sakura sighed, "I need to take my test."

Tomoyo patted her back and smiled, "Good luck on your finals, I'll talk to you about this later."

Sakura returned to her classroom.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto, your back," Sakura sat at her desk, "I'll give you time to finish your final, it's the last day of school anyway."

"Thank you Sensei."

**Back Home**

"Tomoyo can sometimes be a pain," Sakura sighed as she poured her hot chocolate.

It was October and the wind is starting to get colder everyday. The leaves of the trees are starting to change colors from green to orange-red.

"Who can blame her anyway?" she said while taking a sip from her chocolate. 'Besides, I'm the only one in Lunaire whom she trusts the most, considering that we have known and treated each other as family for four years already' she smiled at this thought.

Phone rings

"Yeah?"

"Sakura, when do you plan to visit the place?" Tomoyo said over the phone.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll check it out. I'm too tired to go right now," Sakura said while chewing on her homemade cookies, "Besides; I just got out of finals give me a break!"

Tomoyo laughed, "That's fine with me, so I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Sure"

"Oh...and Sakura?"

"What is it?" Sakura said while chomping down a big piece of cookie.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full of cookies," Tomoyo said imagining how Sakura would react, "You'll choke you know, you greedy cookie monster!" She laughed her little evil laugh.

Sakura then choked as she heard Tomoyo call her "cookie monster". Ever since she was little, she loved homemade cookies even though they were hard to make.

"Good night, Sakura" Tomoyo said as she hung up. 'Take care always' Tomoyo whispered.

"You almost killed me y'know!" Sakura shouted but Tomoyo already hung up.

"Grr.. next time I'll get you!" Sakura said, hanging up and gulping down her chocolate drink that has gotten warm.

Sakura sighed and stared at the picture of the old mansion. 'I wonder what kind of people used to live there' she thought.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys.. this is my first time writing my fan fiction so please be nice to me.. oh and btw.. in this first chapter my cousin Shy Bunny Love helped me out a lot so please read her story Don't Forget Me a fan fic from the movie/book Thief Lord I hope you guys will go easy on me don't worry i'll try to make my story as exciting as possible also comment on me on how to improve my writing.. thanks guys!


	2. Garden Mansion in Mito City

Garden Mansion in Mito City

An old garden mansion stood at the north side of Mito City. Nobody knows its history and why it was abandoned and left for good. Rumor has it that the last family who lived there, had a son who called his wedding off. Since then people thought the place to be haunted by a ghost. Whether it was the ghost of the bride-to-be or the son, himself, nobody was sure. But the people of Mito were sure of one thing, and that is, every night, the light in the room on the right at the second floor would light up and a sweet but sad song was played on the piano. A woman who lived near the garden mansion even said that she could see a young man play with full of sad emotions. Although she felt pity for him, she was too afraid to approach the house for it gave off an eerie, cold feeling.

**Flashback **

"Why? Why doesn't he love me?" a young woman cried as she tossed herself on the bed.

"What's wrong with me? What do I don't have that I don't deserve him?" she started to throw pillows around the room. Out of her tears she walked over to her dresser and opened it. In her dresser she saw her wedding dress like it was staring back at her. She felt the soft, silk that she would wear for tomorrow's wedding. A beautiful white dress with sequins of cosmos that showed her feet at the front and covered the back as it went down.

Behind the dress she opened the drawer filled with candles, ash and chalk. She took the tools out and set the sign of the magic circle.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this but...' she thought as she remembered what she read in a book she found three days ago.

"If he won't love me, then I will make him love me!" she said in a mad, hurting voice. She surrounded the sign with ash and lit the candles. Kneeling in the middle she murmured the spell of summoning the spirits.

"Des spiritueux de O des enfers j'invite le thee me réveille du sommeil thy et réponds à mon appel. (O spirits of the underworld hear the call to thee, awaken from thy sleep, and answer my call) "

A green light glowed from the circle and a dark blue aura surrounded her. A man in black with long silver hair and fiery eyes stood in front of her.

"At such a time, why have you called upon me, child?" he asked, his voice echoed in her as she stood.

"I wish to have the dark powers of the underworld, enough to make the man I love, love me back." She blinked back tears.

"Love? Why, such a gift can't be conjured up by the evil powers of thus."

"I will use it to be the woman of his dreams. He will not reject me," she said looking down.

The man laughed slightly. "Well, I will give you the powers you wish to possess, but it comes at a price."

"What is it that I must repay you with?"

"Simple, you will sell your soul to me and live peacefully, but..." The man smiled slightly

"But what?" the woman said staring into the man's eyes.

Holding her face closely to his, he whispered, "This price will only last a while until you win your love's heart. But if this does not work, I will take the powers I have allowed you and also your life." He smiled satisfactorily, knowing that she'll buy it.

She nodded her head, "Whatever it takes I will accept it."

The man stood and said, "Then let it be done." He lifted his hands and dark shadows appeared from the floor and lifted her in a black blanket. As she floated, the man smiled slightly, 'Another victim of love' he thought.

A few hours passed when the woman woke up from her bed only to see the circle erased and the candles all blown.

"Did it work?" she asked herself. A dozen dead roses sat at a table at her side. She lifted her hands and thought of the beauty of the plant. When she opened her eyes, the flowers were well and beautiful as if they were in spring.

A voice echoed through the hall, "Princess Sylvia." A maid opened the door of her room.

"You need to get ready, my lady. The mass is about to start." She called in a quiet tone.

"Yes, I will." She replied.

The woman nodded, "I'll call your ladies-in-waiting."

Sylvia climbed into her carriage. As they were riding through the streets of Tokyo, Sylvia stared at the roses still dumbfounded. "I'll finally make you love me." She smiled to herself as she hugged the bouquet of white roses she was holding.

**Akishima Church in Tokyo**

The bells of the Akishima Church in Tokyo sounded as the spring leaves of trees sang with the soft breeze. It was a quiet yet peaceful afternoon. The Sakura trees that have just bloomed started to shed their petals. The fallen Sakura petals danced with the wind.

People that have gathered inside the church are waiting patiently as the bride and groom do their exchange of vows. Some children are starting to get hungry while some are starting to fall asleep because of the calm breeze that was entering the church. Nevertheless, that day was as if the most beautiful day these people have experience. Their prince is going to be crowned the king and will be marrying the most beautiful and kind princess in the world.

"Will you take this man as your husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest said.

Sylvia looked deeply in her fiancé's eyes and she murmured the spell to make him love her. But still his, face painted a serious look of unhappiness.

"I do," Sylvia said with a slight smile.

"Will you take this woman as your bride, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The church and its surrounding started to grow quiet. The trees stopped singing, the breeze stopped, and the petals stopped dancing. It was as if everything surrounding the church is anticipating the prince's answer.

The man thought to himself 'I can't marry a woman I don't love. Even if it means giving up the royal chair of my family...'

"I...I'm sorry," he held his head down.

"What did you say?" the priest said wanting to hear the prince's answer a bit louder.

"I-I can't," he finally said, firmly but sadly.

Everyone in the church gasped and whispered to each other, and the wind started to disturb the fallen petals on the ground. He turned to his mother who stood behind him and walked towards her.

"Mother, I-I can't love someone I don't love...I just can't," his mother looked at him deeply. "You understand, right?"

His mother nodded. "Are you sure about this? Do you really want to give this up? You know what this means, right?" she asked looking deeply in his brown eyes.

"Mm. I know what I'm doing. There will be other times mother, just not now."

His mother nodded, "If that's what you wish. You can now go."

His bride cast an angry look on him, "How could you do this Syaoran!" she burst in tears and ran down the aisle.

People's whisper started to grow louder:

"What was he thinking?"

"How about the people of England?"

"True love does not exist in royalty."

"He was lucky to have her"

"Everyone, please calm down and leave if you must. This church is not a place for a commotion like this," the priest said.

"How could you do this to Sylvia?" Sylvia's mother shouted as she slapped Syaoran's cheek and walked down the deserted aisle.

"I-I'm sorry... I couldn't," was all he could say. Then he left.

"Syaoran! What the hell do you think your doing!" scowled Sylvia's father.

"Please, do not talk to my son that way," Syaoran's mother said in a stern yet soft voice, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that there will be no wedding today. Please come with me, we have a lot of things to settle down."

"I'm afraid we won't need your service today, Father," said one of Syaoran's sisters. "We're very sorry to have bothered you."

The priest nodded, "I understand." He looked at Syaoran who walked down the aisle. He knew this was going to happen, he saw it in his eyes.

**That Night**

The mother of Syaoran heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down in the living room, "Ah...what a day..."

"Your Highness," called the maid, "Princess Sylvia has already packed her things and left for England."

"Thank you," replied the Queen and she headed to her room.

Syaoran stayed in his room the whole night, thinking about what he had done. This marriage was an arranged marriage. Syaoran went with it because he was doing it for the family.

'I didn't want her to suffer,' Syaoran thought as he looked through the window touching the cold glass. 'It was the only way I could set her free, and let her be loved by someone who will truly love her,' he sighed and laid down on his bed. He covered his eyes with his right arm.

**Syaoran's Flashblack**

Syaoran walked towards the bridge over a pond where a girl with pretty golden hair stood. He was holding a bouquet of white roses as a gift.

"A bouquet of white roses for someone who is as pure as them," Syaoran smiled as he handed the bouquet to her. "Happy Birthday Sylvia."

"Thank you," Sylvia said with a sweet smile. "You're a very sweet person."

**End of Syaoran's Flashback**

He first met Sylvia a month before the wedding. They became fond of each other as time went by, but Syaoran never really felt any love for Sylvia, he only thought of her as a good friend or better yet... as someone dear to him like a sister.

'What made me think I could go through this?' he thought to himself. He walked over his dresser and opened it. He saw his tuxedo--black coat, white long sleeved polo, and a lavender tie that was matching to Sylvia's cosmos sequins. He then heard a knock on the door. He hurriedly closed the dresser and sat down on the chair beside his bed.

"I don't want to see anyone right now!" He called to the person at the door.

The person at the door hesitated at first but then opened it.

"I said I didn't want to see any-," Syaoran turned and saw his mother. "Mother?"

"Now I know you won't talk to your own mother like that." the Queen said sternly yet softly.

"Sorry," he said and stood up, "I've had a lot going through my mind lately."

"Well, after a time like this afternoon, I would too." She smiled and walked over to where his son was, "Are you positive about this decision?"

"Yes...yes I am, but there will be other chances like this one, right?" he said looking deeply in his mother's brown eyes. He got his eyes from his mother and right now, it was as if he was looking into his own eyes.

His mother shrugged, "If we're lucky. Whatever makes you happy, my son," she kissed him on his forehead and walked towards the door. She looked at him one last time, not knowing that this was the last time she was going to see her only son, and closed the door behind her.

Syaoran went back on his bed again and fell into a deep sleep. Everything seemed peaceful until he was awakened by the sound of bells. He woke up and saw a woman standing at the foot of his bed. She wore a cloak with a hood that covered her face.

"I hope you will sleep well tonight, Syaoran-kun."

"Who are you!"

The woman pulled her hood back revealing his ex-wife-to-be. "Sylvia, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's about time you learned your lesson. For not loving me, I will teach you something you will never forget." She extended her arms to where Syaoran was and murmured a curse.

With her hands she created a seal that formed on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran floated and a green aura surrounded him.

"From this day forward, your spirit won't rest until you find true love. You will fall into a deep sleep until all of the Li Clan has died. But upon waking up, you will turn into a most feared creature." Her voice started to hurt and tears formed in her eyes, "If I can't have your heart, then you might as well find another. You will soon see what it feels like."

And with that she disappeared. Syaoran felt the curse surround him as he dropped back to his bed. His eyes felt heavy and he felt weak.

The day after the wedding, the maid knocked at Syaoraon's door. Hearing no response she opened the door and found Syaoran still sleeping.

"Your Highness, your son is still asleep," the maid said to the Queen.

Although it was unusual for Syaoran to sleep for that long the Queen just thought that he was tired. But after three days of not waking up, the Queen got worried and called for the family doctor.

"Your Highness," began the doctor. "I... your... Lord Syaoran is..," he said trying to find the words.

"What happened to my son!" demanded the Queen.

"I-I'm sorry," with this the doctor left.

"Leave me," the Queen said with tears forming in her eyes.

Memories of Syaoran came into the Queen's mind.

"Mother, Wei taught me how to make sweets," a little kid walked up to his mother holding a bear cookie. "This was the only one that didn't get burned... I want you to have it."

Holding back the tears the Queen decided not to bury his son for the hopes that he was just in a coma. She ordered the servants in the mansion to surround Syaoran's bed with Sakura petals, the flower which he liked the most. They also moved Syaoran's favorite piano to his room. In front of the door they placed a lock so that no one could disturb him. Then they placed a little altar where they put Syaoran's portrait in front of the doors.

A year later the Queen died of grief for her only son. The sisters of the Li Clan moved on with their husbands and earned a new life until they died of old age.

**End of Flashback **

The once beautiful garden palace that was open for public, now stood as a haunted mansion. However, the plants that grew there remained the same. The Sakura trees which was scattered throughout the mansion still stood there although their pretty pink flowers were never appreciated again. The black iron gate that guarded the palace is now rusty and the two dragons atop the gate that once gave a warm welcome now gave an eerie sad look at the people who dared look at them.

The mansion only has two floors but it covered five acres of land and looked like every other Japanese traditional mansion. Its color that were once dark green and brown are now covered with moss and most of its walls are ruined. At the walk way little blossoming flowers still grew but their colors have gotten pale.

At the back of the mansion is where you would find a once beautiful Japanese pond garden, with Sakura trees embracing it. Chinese carps once swam in this beautiful pond and a bridge once stood there. Now the water is murky and the bridge grew vines and weeds around it. On the other side of the bridge, there once stood a "secret garden" where the prince would usually go to think. Now it was turned into the Li Clan's graveyard and Sakura trees shadowed over their graves.

Sakura stared at the photo of the mansion then looked up at the entrance. She sighed. As she opened the entrance of the gate, a cold, icy breeze blew at her face and she felt a cold chill ran down her spine.

**Author's Notes: **I again would like to thank my cousin for helping me out with chapter 2. Sorry if it's kinda boring and long since we had no choice but to tell the history of the mansion.


	3. Origins of Lunaire

Origins of Lunaire

Tomoyo took a sip out of her coffee and sighed. It had been a boring day for her and now it was half past six and she still didn't get a call back from Sakura. Sitting in her dark office alone was already as boring but not talking to Sakura was far worse. She knew that the moment Sakura was ready; they will be spending less time with each other. But, now, she felt like she missed those days when they first found each other.

'Lunaire...' she whispered.

Tomoyo thought of the organization's past. She was the only person who knew its origins and the sole reason why it was established a hundred years ago.

'Lunaire... an underground organization...' she sighed as she murmured the name.

It was her ancestors who built this organization a hundred years ago. It consisted of only ten members and they only change every ten years. Her ancestors knew that vampires will be attracted to the surrounding cities near Mito City where the old garden palace was. There was a strong aura that was surrounding that place and she knew that it was this time around that he will be awakened.

'It's our generation now... a hundred years after...' Tomoyo thought.

'Marian saw what really happened inside that mansion...' she was cut off from her thought because she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Miss Tomoyo, Miss Sakura left a message for you," a young man with raven hair said handing a note to Tomoyo.

"Thank you," she replied. "Oh and can you give me another cup of coffee and those cookies that you made," Tomoyo said with a warm smile.

"Of course, I'm glad you liked it," he said satisfied. Aside from Sakura, he was the second person who was close to Tomoyo. Although he was older than her by three years, Tomoyo had treated her like a younger brother since she was more experienced. But even if they had a longer relationship, than Tomoyo had with Sakura, Tomoyo never told him about the origin of Lunaire.

"Thank you, Eriol."

As the door closed, Tomoyo opened the note, it read:

Onee-sama

Hey! Sorry if I didn't give you a call back. Just didn't have the time.

I'm checking out the mansion right now.

P.S. Don't forget to give me some of those cookies that Eriol made ok!

- Cookie Monster

'Sakura... it's been awhile since she called me that,' she whispered with a smile.

She kept the note in her pocket and went to the bookshelf. There she grabbed a book, _Journal_, embedded on it, and written in script, _Marian_.

Tomoyo sat down on her seat and opened her drawer. In there was her custom Smith and Wesson 500 engraved on it, Lunaire, loaded with UV liquid. Looking at her window she noticed that the moon has changed its phase already.

'It's almost time,' she sighed at the thought. 'As the moon changes its phase, our enemies are also becoming stronger.'

Then there was a sudden knock at the door.


	4. Crescent Moon

Crescent Moon

"Geez, this place does give you the creeps," Sakura complained as she walked through the walkway leading to the front door. "I wonder if Tomoyo got my letter," she said out loud. "She better give me some snacks. Eriol's cookies are the best homemade cookies ever!" she said with big dreamy eyes. But before she could think about the cookies she was stopped for she heard someone playing the piano.

"Eh? This song..." she kicked open the front door. "Where have I heard it before?"

She saw a big staircase located at the middle of the house. The house wasn't as dirty as she expected it to be, except for the few cobwebs that covered the grand chandelier. She went to the right side of the house and came into a music room.

It had a green carpet and the guitar cases were left open. "These people must be musically inclined." She walked further down the hallway and came into ballroom.

The ballroom had a big dance floor and on the right side of it was where the banquet table was located. On the left side were old violin stands and old chairs. The ballroom gave off a nostalgic feeling. "Hmm... Seems like there has been a lot of gatherings here."

As she walked outside of the room she heard the piano play again. 'It's the room right on top of this room,' she thought.

She climbed the staircase but was stopped by her own curiosity. The painting that was at the middle of the staircase before it parted left and right, was covered by a big white blanket. Out of her curiosity she pulled the blanket and dust fell off. She gave a squeaky sneeze and she coughed out some dust. She was awe-stricken by what she saw. It was the family portrait of a royal family that once lived there. She then took out the photo copy that she received. 'It's nothing like the real thing,' she thought. She touched the painting with her fingers, and then something caught her eye. 'His eyes...,' she whispered. 'His eyes are so deep.'

"What am I thinking?" she gave a weak smile, but she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. She took the right wing of the staircase and followed the sound of the piano. As she came closer to the room where the sound was coming from, the piano suddenly stopped playing. 'I guess he noticed my presence,' she thought with a grin. But something at the front of the door caught her attention. She saw the prince's solo portrait on the little altar in front of the door. She moved the altar to the side. She got her handgun and shot the chains and lock that was at the handle of the doors.

"Alright! Let's meet the Prince of the Vampires!" she smiled enthusiastically as she kicked the door and busted inside.

'Huh?' she said holding her gun down. 'I'm pretty sure this is where the sound came from,' she whispered.

She noticed the queen sized bed at the middle of the room, and the Sakura petals surrounding it. On the left side of the bed was where the grand piano was located. It was shiny and jet black as if someone was cleaning it every night. She saw a dresser at the right side of the wall and walked up to it. She opened it and saw a black tuxedo.

'An old English tuxedo?' she thought. She touched the tuxedo and to her surprise it did not crumble into pieces. "What is this! This is a hundred year old clothing, it should crumble into pieces!" she gasped not noticing that she was talking out loud.

"You're right," a warm, mellow voice came from behind her.

"Who are you!" she turned and pointed her gun at the direction from where the voice came from.

Her eyes widened as the prince from the portrait came into view. But before she could react, the prince started moving towards her. She started shooting at him, trying to aim anywhere, but he was too quick for her. Before she knew it, the prince held her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him.

"Drop your gun," he said in a calm voice.

"Why should I huh? So that you could take advantage of me?" she glared at him.

"Trust me"

"I learned in my life not to trust your kind!" she spat back at him.

"Please..."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She could see that it was full of sadness and loneliness. Something inside her told her to give him a chance to explain. Never has she looked deeply in someone's eyes. She felt his sincerity but she tried to fight it.

"Please..." he looked deeply in Sakura's eyes.

Before she knew it, she dropped her gun, and he let her go.

"I didn't mean to be so rough on you," he smiled warmly at her.

For the first time in her life, Sakura felt her cheeks warm a little. 'What am I thinking! Why am I buying this?' she thought to herself as she watched him walk up to the window near the piano.

Looking up at the night sky the prince said, "My name is Syaoran, what is yours?"

"Sa.. S-Sakura," she said. 'Sakura you've totally lost your mind!' she said to herself as she covered her mouth.

Syaoran turned and looked at her, "It was nice meeting you, Sakura." He smiled and played a C note on the piano.

Before Sakura could reply, she fell into a trance, and dropped on the cold floor. Syaoran picked her up, "Forgive me, Sakura."

Then they disappeared.


	5. A Café to Remember

A Café to Remember

"Excuse me, Miss Tomoyo," Eriol entered Tomoyo's office. "Here are the cookies and the cup of coffee you wanted. Oh and this is for Sakura, I know she would want it."

"Thank you, I'll be taking everything home, it's getting late y'know." Tomoyo said with a warm smile. "You should go home to and take a rest," she said getting up.

"Do you want me to walk you down the parking lot?" Eriol suggested.

"You don't need to..." Eriol cut her off.

"I insist," he said with a warm smile.

As they were walking down the parking lot, a cool breeze greeted them. The moon, at its crescent phase, is beautiful, and tonight it gave off a nostalgic feeling.

"Miss Tomoyo?"

"Keigo! I told you that when we're alone you don't need to use any formality" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol.

"If that's what you want, Tomoyo."

"There that's better." She smiled at Eriol.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"It was during a festival at Tokyo and the moon was as beautiful as this night." Tomoyo said while reminiscing at that lovely evening.

It was the Cherry Blossom festival where they witnessed the bloom of the Cherry Blossom trees that signified it the start of spring.

"You were standing admiring the flowers bloom while I was busy taking pictures of families and kids enjoying them," Eriol said looking at Tomoyo. Although he may not show it, Eriol loved Tomoyo more than just a friend.

"Then you called my attention and asked if I could pose for one of your pictures," Tomoyo laughed. "That was pretty embarrassing y'know."

"But you were truly beautiful," he said with a smile. They stopped where Tomoyo's car was parked.

Tomoyo felt blood rushing through her cheeks. "Uhmm... So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you then, goodnight"

"Take ca-," but before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, Eriol grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You really are cute when you blush." Eriol then walked to the direction where his car was parked andwaved goodbye.

Tomoyo started the engine of her car. She couldn't stop thinking about this night. It wasn't the first time that Eriol said that, but it was awkward for her to feel something like this.

'What am I thinking?' Tomoyo said to herself.

**Flashback **

"Excuse me," a young man in his late teens came up to a young lady who was dressed in a white and lavender kimono with Sakura embroidery.

The young lady turned around. Her simple beauty and her deep amethyst eyes mesmerized the young man.

"I-I, w-was wondering if you could…pose beside the Sakura trees." He asked as he stuttered a little trying to get a hold of himself.

"Uhmm… Okay…" she smiled warmly at the young man as she stood beside the Cherry Blossom.

"Thank you; by the way my name is Eriol. May I ask what your name is?" he asked wondering if she would reply.

"Tomoyo," Tomoyo said as she extended her hand to Eriol. Eriol hesitated for a moment, and then took her hand.

"It's nice meeting you Eriol," she smiled warmly at him.

"It's nice meeting someone as beautiful as you," Eriol said then knelt down and kissed her hand.

**End of Flashback**

**Alarm clock rings**

"Huwaa! Crap I'm gonna be late!" Sakura woke up grabbed her pair of jeans and a black tank top. After changing into her clothes she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"What am I thinking? Today is the last day of my finals!" She grabbed a sandwich inthe fridge and ran out the door. She then started the engine of her Harley and drove through the streets of Tokyo.

A cold breeze blew through her face as she stopped right in front of the gate of their school.

"I forgot… my last day of finals was 2 days ago," she cried to herself. "This is what happens when you lack sleep," she sighed. As she was cruising through the streets, she remembered the new café store that opened near her school. "That's right!"

**Phone rings**

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Eh? How'd you know it was me?"

"Well… I have a caller ID y'know."

"Oh… yeah… right…" she said, "Anyway, hey do you think we could meet up at the new café that last year near my school?"

"Café Du Toi?"

"Mm. I heard that they serve really good coffee and pastries"

"Sure."

"I'll see ya then," Sakura said with a big grin.

"Wait! What happened to you? After you visited that mansion I've been trying to reach you but for a week you never called me back. I'm starting to get worried, Sakura."

"One week!" Sakura said with confusion, 'How long was I sleeping?' she thought. "Can't explain right now, I'll tell you everything when we meet up at the café."

"Okay…" Tomoyo sighed.

After Tomoyo hung up, Sakura called Eriol.

**Café Du Toi**

Café Du Toi is an open café. The place gave a warm, homey feeling and its ambiance is a mixture of Japanese and French. It is surrounded with bushes of different pastel colored flowers and at the center of the café stands a cherry blossom tree. The legs of chairs and tables were made of marble. The baristas who work there wore white polo shirt and a checkered necktie, then black skirt for girls and black pants for guys. It is famous for its very own Chococinno, a combination of hot chocolate and cappuccino. On its first anniversary, many famous people came and promoted the place and a lot of popular bands went there to perform. Although it reached its peak in the business industry, they never raised their price. They said that the café was established for coffee lovers not for rich people.

Tomoyo took the table near the lake that was in view at the left side of the café. From her view she could see lovers' walk by hand in hand, while others' were whispering. Then suddenly Eriol's face flashed in her mind. Tomoyo shook her head and blushed, 'Why am I suddenly feeling this?' she asked herself not knowing what she was feeling. A barista walked up to her and gave her the menu.

"Just tell me when you're ready to order," the barista smiled at her and before she left handed a small note to her.

'What's taking her so long?' Tomoyo asked herself as she opened the note. It read:

Tomoyo

We've been friends for 7 years and I know that even if

I don't show my feelings for you, you know it somehow.

If you don't remember, the Sakura tree that's standing

at the middle of the café is the exact Sakura tree from

where I took your picture.

Tomoyo remembered the day that she and Eriol first met.

I was wondering if you will give me a chance to talk to you.

If your answer is yes, walk up to the Sakura tree,

but if your answer is no, you may throw the note to the lake.

Eriol

Tomoyo stood up and turned around facing the Sakura tree. There she saw a handsome young man wearing a white polo shirt and faded jeans holding a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms with Violets- which are Tomoyo's favorite flowers. Tomoyo walked up to Eriol and Eriol extended his hand to her. From behind the bushes, Sakura slowly walked up to the performing band and requested the song _Fly Me to the Moon, _by Utada Hikaru.

"Shall we dance?" Eriol said making a curtsy.

Tomoyo, blushing, placed her hand on Eriol's arm and Eriol brought her closer to him.

_Poets often use many words  
To say a simple thing  
But it takes thought and time and rhyme  
To make a poem sing_

Tomoyo and Eriol waltzed to the pace of the song. Left, right, left, right. Couples started to gather around them and started dancing at their own slow paces.

_With music and words I'll be playin'  
For you, I have written a song  
To be sure that you know what I'm sayin'  
I'll translate as I go along_

Eriol spun Tomoyo around and caught her by her waist. For a moment, they looked at each other's eyes and it seemed like everything disappeared but them and the music. From the bushes, Sakura had teary and dreamy eyes. 'Finally,' she said to herself, 'they'll be able to confess their love!'

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Won't you let me see what spring  
Is like on Jupiter and Mars _

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Then they stopped dancing.

_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forevermore_

Eriol knelt down before Tomoyo and looked up at Tomoyo who was looking at him, dazed.

_'Cause you are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

"Tomoyo…" Eriol called her name.

Tomoyo could feel her heart beating fast. 'Get up Eriol! You're being silly!' is what she wanted to say.

_In other words, please be true  
In other words…_

"I- I love you" Eriol said as he felt his own heart beating fast.

_I love you…_

A gentle breeze blew as the song ended and the Sakura petals danced around them.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo's hand.

"Y-Yes" Tomoyo was surprised with her own answer as Eriol stood up and looked deeply in her eyes.

Out of excitement, Sakura who was hiding behind the bushes, jumped out of her hiding place and tripped over a vine.

"What was that?" Tomoyo said as she drew closer to Eriol. When she saw Sakura who fell flat on her face, she immediately pulled back from Eriol.

"Wha-What were you doing there!" Tomoyo who was now all red in the face glared at Sakura.

"Heh heh..." Sakura felt her sweat dropping.

Eriol helped Sakura get up, "Are you okay?"

"Mm. I'm fine," then she whispered, "so did she say yes?"

Eriol suddenly blushed and nodded then whispered, "Thank you."

"Why don't we order something eh?" Sakura said as she tried not to look at her best friend.

They then sat down at the table where Tomoyo was sitting and gave their orders to the barista.

"So you knew?" Tomoyo blushed as she asked her best friend, Sakura.

"Of course!" Sakura said as she chomped down the cookies that Eriol ordered for her.

'Such a cookie monster!' Tomoyo whispered.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing," Tomoyo said as she sighed.

"Honestly speaking, I was the one who set up this little 'date' of yours my dear, Tomoyo."

"And you had to keep me waiting huh?"

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's angry face.

"It was really obvious that Eriol liked you ever since you introduced me to him." "Ever since that I've been trying to observe you two."

"While doing your missions…" Eriol laughed at his own statement. "You really are the 'ultimate weapon' of Lunaire." "I didn't even notice that you were watching me."

Sakura smiled at Eriol's comment, "But it was really hard to see if Tomoyo liked you back, coz she's always serious with missions and was always formal around you." "I guess you know how to keep your own feelings better than Eriol does." Sakura teased her.

"Whatever," Tomoyo who now stopped blushing said. "By the way, did you meet him in person?"

"The guy living at the mansion? Yeah, but stop changing the topic." Sakura said trying to tease Tomoyo again.

The barista gave them their orders- strawberry shortcake, chococinnos, and beignets with hot chocolate fudge dipping.

Sakura sensing that both Tomoyo and Eriol wanted to know what happened a week ago started talking.

"Well, I really don't know what happened," she began.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked with a worried look.

"You weren't answering my calls for a week!" Tomoyo stated.

"You see, when I met him, I-," Sakura hesitated then, "I just couldn't kill him," she took a sip from her chococinno.

"It seemed like he wanted to say something to me," Sakura said trying to remember. "The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed thinking that I was late for school."

"And you felt like it only has been a day where in fact it has been a week…" Eriol said in surprise.

"I don't know, I really don't know what happened," Sakura shook her head.

'So he has awakened…' Tomoyo thought.

"I plan to go back there tomorrow night…" Sakura said standing up. "He has something that I dropped."

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stood up and walked out of the café.

"Home," Sakura smiled reassuringly at Tomoyo, knowing that she was worried about her, "Besides those bushes are making me itchy, I need to take a shower," she joked.

Tomoyo walked up to her and hugged her.

"H-hey, now, don't be so cheesy."

"Thank you" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura hugged her and said, "Why don't you just have fun okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sakura then walked towards her Harley Davidson and waved at them. She then started the engine and went off.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys it's me again in my little author's note… heh heh... sorry if this chapter is kinda cheesy and boring, I had to dedicate at least one chapter to Tomoyo and Eriol anyway, coz they're part of the story


	6. Second Encounter

Second Encounter

'It's getting chillier,' Sakura thought as she rubbed her hands together.

Sakura stood at the door of the garden palace. The moon was the only thing that lit her way and her silver trench coat reflected the moon's light. The dead leaves started to rise as a gentle breeze whistled its eerie song.

Holding her silver gun in one hand, Sakura kicked the door open, "All right! No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

She raced across the stairs and landed right in front of Syaoran's room. She was caught by surprise to see the door left open.

"I knew you would come back," Syaoran stood, turned away from his piano and faced Sakura.

Sakura pointed her gun at him and glared, "I came to take back what is mine."

"This?" Syaoran pulled Sakura's other gun and pointed it at her.

Sakura tightened her grip, "Drop it or I'll shoot."

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and handed the gun to her.

"What's this about!" Sakura asked as she felt her sweat drop.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said in a calm voice dropping the gun on the floor, "I'm not the hunter right? I'm the hunted."

Out of fear, Sakura started shooting Syaoran. Syaoran dodged all the bullets like he was just dancing with them.

"Not bad for a girl," Syaoran teased, "but that won't work with me." He smiled as he knew that Sakura already ran out of bullets.

Trembling with anger Sakura pulled the trigger but nothing came out. 'Dammit!' she thought as she grabbed the other gun that Syaoran dropped on the floor.

When Sakura stood up, she noticed that Syaoran was unbuttoning his pajamas.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sakura stared at him.

"Well you see, as I've told you before you're not that bad of shooter," he showed the hole that was on his left sleeve. "See? Besides, it's very embarrassing for a proper guy like me to be seen in my pajamas by a beautiful girl like you," he teased as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"Why didn't you say so that you were gonna change!" Sakura felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Well can't you see I'm changing?" "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sakura felt embarrassed that she grabbed a shoe that was on the floor and threw it at Syaoran, hitting his face. Then she ran out the door and closed it. She felt her heart beating fast, 'What is this? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just shoot him straight?' she asked herself.

"That hurt, you know." She heard Syaoran's voice from the room.

"You may come in if you want," he said in a calm voice.

Sakura sighed and trying to get a hold of herself, she opened the door. There she saw Syaoran wearing his old English tux. Even though he was pale he still looked good in his suit.

"What do you think?" Syaoran said as he smiled warmly at Sakura.

'H-he's c-cute… for a v-vampire,' Sakura thought. She shook her head, 'What am I thinking, there's no time for this!'

"Now where were we?" Syaoran said looking up, "Oh yeah you were trying…"

to shoot me?" He smiled teasingly at her.

Sakura's phone rang but it seemed like she didn't hear it. She was still looking at Syaoran, dazed.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Syaoran walked closely to her, and poked her in the head.

"Wh-What?"

"Are you okay? Seems to me like this is the first time you've seen a vampire in a suit."

"H-huh?" Then Sakura realized that she was three feet away from Syaoran and she started to blush.

"Your phone?" Syaoran teased for he knew that Sakura was spacing out.

"Y-yes," Sakura turned away from Syaoran and answered it.

"I understand," then she hung up.

"We're not yet done, Your Majesty," she said to Syaoran then she turned to face him, "by the way, I like your suit. Looks good on you," she smiled and ran out of the garden palace.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. For the first time, he felt something weird inside.

As Sakura raced through the streets, she couldn't stop thinking about what she just said.

**Author's Note (again): **I know it kinda gets annoying (my lil author notes).. I just want to apologize if this chapter turns out to be a boring chapter… for some reason I wasn't inspired today… please tell me if this chapter is ok sigh


	7. Eclipse

Eclipse

Sakura raced through the night streets. Riding against the icy cold wind, Sakura felt the wind slashing her face.

On her Bluetooth she could hear Tomoyo's hysterical voice.

"Sakura, where were you!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo I'm on my way," Sakura said, "I was at the mansion."

She could hear her tires screech against the road and sparks were flying everywhere as she drove at the speed of a gunshot. Smoke arose from her custom Harley as she stopped by at the entrance of the Forest Park. From her distance she could hear screams of people coming from the park. As she ran down the concrete floor she looked up and saw the moon. She saw the moon turn from pale white to dark red.

"A lunar eclipse at this time of the year?" she stopped as she tried to catch her breath. From her point of view, she saw Eriol and ran up to him.

"Wha-What ha..hap..penned? Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

Eriol pointed up the sky, "Tomoyo said that the lunar eclipse is making these creatures stronger and crave for food."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura loaded her silver guns and ran in the direction of the scream.

A woman was on the floor frozen stiff from fear.

'So-some-b-body… h-he-lp me..' she whispered as she trembled on the floor trying to get up on her feet.

But before the vampire could attack his prey, two bullets of UV liquid entered his body, and he immediately turned into dust.

Sakura helped the woman get up, "Are you okay?"

The woman managed to nod a little.

Eriol ran in their direction and got the woman from Sakura holding her from her arms.

"She's going to be fine," Eriol said reassuringly.

"I'm glad. Are there any injuries so far?"

Eriol shook his head, "So far we don't have any casualties."

Sakura nodded, "Round up all of the civilians here, I don't want anybody to get hurt. Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura shot the vampire that was about to attack Eriol from behind.

"I understand. She's fine, I told her to stay home."

Eriol carried the woman and ran out of Sakura's sight.

'Be careful,' Sakura whispered, 'I don't want Tomoyo to be sad.' She turned and ran deeper in the Forest Park.

She caught sight of the couple that was surrounded by three vampires.

Bang! bang! bang!

Sakura pulled the trigger of her gun and shot the three vampires which immediately turned into dust and was blown away by a strong gust of wind. Sakura ran to the couple.

"Get out of here now!" "This is not a safe place!" She said as she pointed the direction to where Eriol was rounding up the civilians. The couple nodded as they stood up and ran.

Sakura reloaded her guns, "Hm!… its show time."

Sakura back flipped in the air as she tried to shoot five vampires that were behind her. She landed on her feet and scratched the heel of her boots, 'Crap my boots!' she thought.

Before she could get up, a strong man thrust her to the side. She flew backwards and her back hit the wall hard. She fell on her knees and dropped her guard down. She trembled as she tried to get up, 'Stupid boots!' 'Sakura pull yourself up' 'These vampires have gotten stronger' Sakura said to herself trying to comfort the pain she felt.

Three vampires surrounded her, and each of them feeling hunger.

"Sakura!" a strong gust of wind thrust the three vampires to the ground as Sakura was lifted up and away from the blood thirsty vampires. "Are you okay?" the young man turned to her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura stood up, "Why are you helping me?"

"There's no time to talk," Syaoran said blocking her from the vampires, "your raven haired friend is badly injured, he needs you."

'Eriol..' Sakura whispered.

"Go now!" Syaoran turned to Sakura, "I'll cover this area for you, you can thank me later," he said as he smiled assuring her that he was on her side.

Sakura nodded. She got up and ran but then was stopped at the middle, "Syaoran!" she turned in his direction, "Here, catch!" Sakura threw her spare silver guns, "They're loaded!"

Syaoran caught the gun in his hands, 'These are handy, but I never used a gun in my life!' he thought.

"Just pull the trigger!" Sakura shouted, "And Syaoran thank you!" She ran and disappeared behind the bushes.

Looking at the silver guns, Syaoran thought, 'Did she just read my mind?'

He turned and as he pulled the trigger, he shot the three vampires and they immediately turned into dust. He whistled, 'That was awesome!' he thought.

He felt the presence of another vampire from behind.

Bang!

It was a headshot.

"Geez, these vampires are a pain in the neck, and they're plain ugly!" "How does Sakura manage to do this?" he said smiling at the thought of Sakura. "All right!" he ran down in the direction where he felt the presence of another vampire.

Sakura raced through the busy streets of Tokyo as she went up to Roponggi where Tomoyo's house was.

"Eriol, hold on tight!"

With her Bluetooth she voice commanded her phone to dial Tomoyo's number.

Racing like a bullet through cars and buses, Sakura was spotted by cops.

**Over the Walkie Talkie**

"A black Harley Davidson just passed by us over speeding and seems to us like he was carrying an injured man."

"Alright, we saw it not too long ago. We'll get him!"

Sakura heard the sirens and saw that the cops were gaining on her, 'Shoot, not now!' she thought.

Sakura made a sharp curve at an alleyway leading to an under construction building. It was a bumpy road and a lot of boulders and crates were left there. Sakura went to a ramp and jumped over three crates. "Tomoyo, pick up the phone!" she shouted desperately.

Tomoyo heard her phone ring and immediately ran upstairs.

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Can't explain right now, I'm on my way there. Eriol is badly injured!"

"What!" Tomoyo felt her heart beat fast. "Is he gonna be okay?" she felt her eyes warm up with tears.

"Just wait outside!" Sakura said then hung up.

Sakura stopped at the front gate of Tomoyo's house. The gate opened and she went in. Tomoyo ran to them and helped Sakura carry Eriol inside her house.

"Hang in there buddy," Sakura said as she laid him down on the couch.

"He's badly wounded and he's been bleeding for the past 30 minutes," Sakura informed Tomoyo. "I'm sorry I was late again."

Tomoyo opened the first aid kit that she prepared awhile ago.

"Take care of him," Sakura stood up.

"Where are you going!" Tomoyo couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

"Don't worry about me, I have some unfinished business," Sakura then dashed to the door and picked up her Harley that was on the concrete.

Tomoyo heard Sakura's tires screech as she left the house.

"Don't give up on me, Eriol," she cried.

Eriol opened his eyes. He was sweating profusely and he felt like he was being suffocated.

Tomoyo warmed a bowl of water and soaked a small wash cloth. She squeezed out the excess water and washed away all the blood that has dried up. She covered all his wounds and held his hand close to her heart.

"Open your eyes, please" she whispered as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"T-Tomoyo," Eriol opened his eyes. He reached out his hand and touched Tomoyo's face. "I'll be fine," he smiled faintly as he wiped away Tomoyo's tears.

Eriol reached out of his pocket a box that he planned to give to Tomoyo earlier. Eriol handed it to her. Tomoyo gasped as she opened the box to find a white gold ring studded with real diamonds. Inside the ring were engraved in script, Eriol & Tomoyo.

Eriol drew closer to Tomoyo caressing her face. 'I love you,' he whispered as he planted a soft, sweet kiss on Tomoyo's soft lips.

'Me too.'

Sakura dropped her Harley as she ran through the concrete walkway of the park. 'Hang in there Syaoran,' she thought, 'I'm coming.'

From her distance she saw Syaoran thrashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Syaoran!" she screamed not knowing if Syaoran had heard her.

"Out of my way!" Sakura screamed as she shot five vampires that were blocking her way.

She fell beside Syaoran, "Are you ok?" she asked as she softly slapped Syaoran's face.

"C'mon, open your eyes!" she demanded.

Syaoran came to his senses and immediately sat straight up, "I'm fine, I'm a vampire remember?" he smiled feeling happy that Sakura was worried about him.

"So you were worried about me?" he asked looking straight into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura denied. "I just didn't want to feel guilty," she looked the other way. "C'mon let's get out of here." Sakura stood up but then fell on her knees. She looked at her left leg and saw it bleeding.

"You're injured," Syaoran looked at her wound.

"I'll be fine," she tried standing up but fell straight into Syaoran's arms.

"I'll take you home."

'I guess I don't have a choice' Sakura thought. 'He's very persistent about this.'

"I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle," Sakura teased Syaoran.

"Let's just say I'm a fast learner and my teacher is really good."

'Whatever,' she whispered.

Syaoran parked the Harley right in front of the gate. He helped Sakura get in the house and he let her sit on the couch.

"The first aid kit is in the powder room."

"Got it." Syaoran walked to where Sakura was. He took off Sakura's boots and soaked a wash cloth in warm water.

"This looks bad," Syaoran said as he wiped away the blood. "I'm afraid you won't walk for awhile," he teased.

"Shut up!" she said while staring at how Syaoran was treating her wound. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"My butler taught me how," he tied the last knot of the wash cloth covering the wound. "There it's done," he smiled as he got up and sat beside Sakura.

"He seems like an important person to you," Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes.

Syaoran nodded, "He taught me everything I needed to know. He was my second father since my dad died when I was only 7."

Sakura got up, "I'm sure that wherever he is right now, he's happy to hear that you consider him as your second father," she turned and smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran got up and headed to the door, "You're right," he said as he disappeared.


	8. Piano & Sweets

Piano & Sweets

Sakura couldn't sleep so she headed down to the kitchen.

'Maybe if I make some sweets, I'll get tired and fall asleep,' she thought.

She tried to ignore whatever she was thinking, and whenever she thought of Syaoran, she shook her head trying to erase him from her mind. She busied herself trying to make sweets all night that at last she got tired and slept at the couch.

Syaoran sat in front of his piano. He couldn't get his mind off of Sakura. He remembered the first time that they met, and he couldn't imagine that she is the same Sakura he felt he was falling for.

"Who are you!" she turned and pointed her gun at the direction from where the voice came from.

Her eyes widened as the prince from the portrait came into view. But before she could react, the prince started moving towards her. She started shooting at him, trying to aim anywhere, but he was too quick for her. Before she knew it, the prince held her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him.

"Drop your gun," he said in a calm voice.

"Why should I huh? So that you could take advantage of me?" she glared at him.

"Trust me"

"I learned in my life not to trust your kind!" she spat back at him.

Then he remembered that worried look that he saw in Sakura's eyes when he was unconscious.

'I learned in my life not to trust your kind,' he repeated the words that Sakura said that night. 'Why?' then he realized something, 'Why do I wanna know? Why do I care?' he thought confused with his own feelings.

It was a cool afternoon, perfect for a cup of tea and homemade sweets. Sakura standing at the foot of the staircase, stared at the family portrait.

She sighed, 'Why am I here again?' she thought.

She tightened her grip on her basket which was filled with sweets, then she turned around and started walking towards the door.

She was stopped as she reached for the handle of the door, "Wait!"

Sakura turned around surprised to see Syaoran at the staircase.

"What's in the basket?" Syaoran gestured Sakura to come with him upstairs.

Sakura followed him into his room.

"I brought some sweets," she tried not to look at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help last night, I don't wanna owe you anything."

Syaoran took the basket from Sakura's hand, "Didn't you even think that I may not eat these because I'm… y'know, a vampire?" He settled the basket on the small table near his bed. He turned and smiled at Sakura.

"Fine then!" Sakura stomped her feet as she walked over to where her basket was. She glared at Syaoran, "Hmph! You're so ungrateful!"

Syaoran laughed and grabbed the basket from Sakura's hand, "I was just kidding, I might be a vampire but I don't crave for blood and I eat what ordinary people eat. Lucky me huh?" Syaoran laughed again.

"Y'know, you're so cute when you're mad," he teased making Sakura blush. "Why don't we eat these together huh?" he pulled a chair for Sakura and sat down on his bed.

"For a vampire, you really are weird," Sakura looked at him, oddly.

Syaoran laughed, "And for a slayer, you're a really good cook!"

Sakura got up and walked up to the piano.

"Do you mind?" Sakura sat down on the chair. Syaoran shook his head and smiled warmly.

She played a song that her mother had taught her when she was little.

"That was pretty good," Syaoran commented as he walked to where Sakura was. He stood beside the piano, "Can you play it again?"

Sakura began playing and flashbacks ran through her mind. Tears started to well up as she remembered how her mother taught her how to play _Song of Night_. Her tears rolled down her cheeks when she remembered that night her parents had died.

Syaoran extended his hand and offered a handkerchief, "It's all right." He smiled warmly at her.

Sakura took the handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"My father was bitten by a vampire the day I mastered this song," she began her story as she played the piano.

**Flashback**

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

**Translation**

_In the night sky, they twinkle_

_The far stars of gold_

_The same color as the small bird_

_that looked up in my dream last night_

Sakura played the piano as her mother sang the lyrics of the song. Sakura smiled warmly at her mother. Then she closed her eyes and continued to play.

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_In the sleepless night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts_

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. The birds perched on their windowsill to listen to the beautiful song being played. The trees swayed softly with the wind.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura opened her eyes, "That night my father came home late. He said he was tired so I didn't tell him that I mastered the piece."

People who were passing by the mansion stopped to listen to the beautiful song. A gentle wind blew at them making them feel nostalgic and reminisce about the past. For years they haven't heard a song this peaceful and calm, yet full of emotions.

**Flashback**

"But then…" Sakura choked as she remembered about that night. Her eyes were overflowing of tears. Although it has been 4 years since that incident had happened, it still hurts to remember something dreadful. Sakura could feel her heart tighten.

Sakura ran across the hall leading to the master's bedroom as she heard her mother scream. Coming into the room she saw her mother's dead body.

Her father turned to her with bloodshot eyes and blood dripping off his lips.

"Sakura, kill me now." He cried stressing to fight back the urge to kill his daughter. "Do it now!"

"But Fath-."

"Spare me now Sakura, I love you, but I can't hurt you or anyone else anymore!" he started to cry.

Sakura grabbed the gun her father kept in his desk and aimed straight at the heart.

"I'm sorry father." She whispered with the taste of tears and shot him. Blood splattered on the wall and flooded the floor. She ran to her father and held him in her arms.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura ended the song, "It wasn't my father's fault why my mother died…"

"He was bitten by a vampire!" Sakura looked deeply in Syaoran's eyes, tears continued to flow from her emerald eyes.

Syaoran walked beside Sakura and drew her closer to him, 'It's alright,' he whispered. "Cry as much as you want," he said swaying Sakura gently.

Sakura felt warm and safe in his arms. It was as if he understood what she felt. She sobbed and cried until she fell asleep, 'Mother, Father, I love you,' she whispered.

Syaoran carried her home. He laid her on her bed and covered her with her blanket. Then he touched Sakura's face gently, 'Everything will be fine, it will be over soon,' he whispered.

Outside Sakura's house, he saw a figure of a young lady with long, curly hair.

"At last, I met you," she walked over to him.

She smiled gently and extended her hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"You must be her friend," Syaoran said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Tomoyo," she said, her eyes sparkled under the moonlight, "Thank you."

Syaoran nodded and disappeared.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys I won't be updating for awhile coz my dad told me to study for my driving written exam… sorry don't worry by the time I'm done I'll start updating again… thank you for the reviews… they made me happy and I really appreciate your time reading my story


	9. Fallen Tears

Fallen Tears

Tomoyo sat in her office. It has been two days since Eriol's injuries have healed. She was glad and contented to be back at the office with him.

'But…' her thoughts were disturbed by the sudden knock on the door.

"Did I bother you?" Eriol's warm voice greeted her.

Tomoyo shook her head, "And why are you here?" she stood up as she walked over to where Eriol was, folding her arms.

"Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" Eriol pulled Tomoyo close to him and kissed her softly.

Tomoyo gave light laugh, "Where are my cookies?"

Eriol scratched his head, "They're in the car, I…"

Tomoyo placed her finger on Eriol's lips, "I love you," tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Me too and I know you that, is something wrong?" Eriol held her closely, worried.

Tomoyo shook her head and gave him a light kiss. Eriol drew her closer, deepening their kiss.

Tomoyo slowly pulled back, "Promise me you'll return."

"Tomoyo what are you talking about?" Eriol looked in her wet amethyst eyes, lost.

"Just promise me…"

"Okay…" he then let go of her and went out.

'I know you'll break your promise, but I don't blame you,' tears dropped like snow. 'I will always love you…' she whispered.

Sakura went to Café Du Toi thinking of what has happened in the past few weeks. Time is running fast. First, she was trying to kill him, the next thing she knew, he was there to comfort her, and now she's confused with her own feelings.

'Do I-,' Sakura took a sip from her hot chocolate, 'Do I really care for him?'

'Why do I feel safe and warm around his arms?'

Sakura looked up at the sky, the moon shone unto her emerald eyes which sparkled. 'Did I… Did I just fall in love with him?' She shook her head trying to avoid the question.

She sighed, 'Oh mother... I don't know what this is…'

She stared at the lake which reflected the moon, 'It's almost a full moon.'

Instantly, Syaoran's face flashed in her mind. It's true; she can't deny that even on their first meeting, she couldn't stop thinking about him and his deep eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes, 'Syaoran…' she whispered.

"Yes?" a calm voice came.

Sakura opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Syaoran there.

"Wh-What are you doing here!" she asked trying to hide her embarrassment. "Pe-people w-will see you here!"

"Did you know," Syaoran began, "that you were blushing awhile ago?" he teased.

"Wh-what do you mean!" Sakura stuttered. "I wa-wasn't b-blushing, m-maybe it's the chocolate." She felt her cheeks getting hot.

Syaoran smiled warmly and teased her, "Aww… You're so cute!"

Sakura's face was red all over, "Leave me alone!" she demanded.

"If that's what you want," Syaoran stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh? You're confusing me. You just told me to leave you alone," Syaoran looked into her eyes, lost.

'I wasn't literally meaning that,' she thought.

"Fine, leave," she tried to bully him by pushing him out of the café.

Syaoran turned and waved his hand.

"Wait!"

"Huh? You don't want me to leave anymore?" Syaoran walked backwards and turned facing Sakura.

"Thank you for listening to me," she said shyly.

Syaoran placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder and smiled sweetly at her, "Just call me anytime you need someone to talk to."

Sakura blushed as she watched Syaoran walk and disappear. 'He can really be silly but he's nice,' she thought.

Tomoyo got the journal again out of the bookshelf. She settled it on her desk.

"It's time…" she said as she opened her drawer where her custom gun was kept. She loaded it with UV liquid.

Eriol entered the room without knocking and settled the cookies on the desk.

He looked deeply in Tomoyo's eyes. "I will always love you, Tomoyo," he said and closed his eyes.

Tomoyo slowly pulled the gun and cocked it. She then walked over to where Eriol was.

"Sing for me one last time," Eriol requested as his tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want you to get hurt, forgive me." Eriol hugged Tomoyo closely to him. He felt the mouth of the gun poke him on his chest.

"_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo (even if I fall in love with someone once again)_

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song (it's still a sad love song)_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made"_ (_until I can sing a new song)_

She ended her song as she felt her heart tighten that she couldn't swallow.

Tears started to fall like raindrops as Tomoyo pulled the trigger. "F-For-give m-me Eriol."

"P-please s-t-op c-cry-ing," Eriol kissed her one last time. "I-I d-don't w-want you to s-suffer."

'I love you,' he whispered as he drew his last breath.

The rain started pouring down, hiding Tomoyo's sobs.

**Author's note: **Please don't get mad at me because I let Tomoyo kill Eriol… TT and sorry if it was badly written, I just couldn't go on cuz I felt like crying. I was listening to the piano version of First Love by Utada Hikaru and it perfectly matched the mood… wish me luck on my written driving test I may not update for awhile coz my dad told me that if I fail he's gonna ground me for 2 days TT


	10. A Lover's Song

A Lover's Song

It was a chilly Friday morning. Most leaves of trees have turned to red-orange and brown. Sakura heard their crackling sound as her Harley drove to the concrete pavement on Tomoyo's house. She parked her Harley at the foot of the staircase, as she went up the door and opened it.

**Last Night**

"S-Sakura," Tomoyo whimpered over the phone.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Sakura looked out the window; it was the last day of the gibbous moon.

"E-Eriol's gone…"

"What!" Sakura said in surprise. "What do you mean!" Although they haven't known each other for a long time, Eriol was an important person to Sakura.

"I-I had to kill him…"

"Tomoyo what are you talking about?" Sakura could not believe what she was hearing.

"Can you come over tomorrow?"

Sakura walked inside Tomoyo's house. It was neat and clean inside and the whole house smelled like Cherry Blossoms. Sakura heard the piano playing and went to the music room.

She stood there in silence as she listened to Tomoyo play the piano.

Tomoyo opened her eyes, "I don't regret meeting Eriol."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura looked at her.

"A person who is bitten by a vampire but didn't die from the bite becomes a vampire on a full moon."

"He said that he was afraid to hurt me," she looked at Sakura. "That's why he didn't wait for the full moon."

Sakura could see hurt in Tomoyo's eyes, and felt sorry for her friend.

"I loved him Sakura," tears welled up. She closed her eyes as she remembered their first dance.

Sakura walked up to her only family, "I know… and he loved you too."

"That's why I had to do it," Tomoyo stopped playing the piano. A gentle breeze blew through the open bay window.

"He knew that the time will come," Tomoyo looked deep in Sakura's eyes.

"When you brought him in that night, the wound on his neck was the first thing I noticed."

"I tried to hide my reaction because I wasn't sure," tears flowed freely from her amethyst eyes.

"Sakura… I-I wasn't ready to do that!" she whimpered.

Sakura sat still as she listened to Tomoyo, it was the least thing she could do. She lost her father in the same way Tomoyo lost Eriol. Although they were the same, feelings towards each person were different.

"But I know I had to," Tomoyo wiped her tears away.

"I never realized how much I loved him until that day you set up our little date," Tomoyo smiled at the thought.

**Flashback**

A gentle breeze blew as the song ended and the Sakura petals danced around them.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo's hand.

"Y-Yes" Tomoyo was surprised with her own answer as Eriol stood up and looked deeply in her eyes.

Sakura managed to smile remembering how she got excited that she was caught by Tomoyo, eavesdropping.

"That's why…" Tomoyo held Sakura's hand.

"That's why I want to thank you for everything you did for me."

"You gave me a chance to tell Eriol, what my true feelings are."

"That's why I never regretted the day I met him."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," Tomoyo smiled at her as she touched her face gently.

"Don't be afraid to show your feelings, or else you'll regret it."

"There are things in life that sometimes we take for granted. Don't take this one for granted, Sakura."

"You still have a chance to tell him," Tomoyo held Sakura's hand.

Sakura rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder, "So you knew?"

Tomoyo nodded and started to play the piano, "You know this song right?"

Sakura raised her head as she remembered the same song she heard that night she met Syaoran.

"My ancestors were the Li clan's ladies-in-waiting and butlers," Tomoyo pointed to the journal on top of the round small table. "I think it's about time you should know…"

"This was the song my ancestor, Marian, taught Syaoran," she said as she continued to play.

"She knew that Syaoran didn't love Sylvia, his bride-to-be. She taught Syaoran this song…"

Sakura opened the page where Marian wrote in her diary the day Syaoran mastered the song.

**Flashback**

"Marian-san! I mastered it," Syaoran made a big grin.

"I see. Well, now, young master Syaoran," Marian smiled at him, "do you know the purpose of this piece?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"It is a love song," Marian looked deeply in his eyes.

"But there are no words to it." Syaoran looked at her confused.

"That's right, young master." Marian smiled, "You will add the lyrics to that song when you have found the person you truly love."

"I see," Syaoran played the piece again. "I will find her Marian… I will."

"But," Tomoyo stopped playing.

"Syaoran was never given a chance to find the one he truly loves."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"He was forced to marry a woman he didn't love. During the wedding…"

**Flashback**

"Will you take this woman as your bride, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Syaoran thought to himself 'I can't marry a woman I don't love. Even if it means giving up the royal chair of my family...'

"I...I'm sorry," he held his head down.

"What did you say?" the priest said wanting to hear the prince's answer a bit louder.

"I-I can't," he finally said, firmly but sadly.

"His bride to be was furious," Tomoyo gave a slight laugh. "Who would've thought that he was willing to give up the royal chair just to find true love?"

Sakura was silenced by what she read.

"So he was cursed?" Sakura questioned, "Cursed to be a vampire? Why didn't Marian stop her? If she was there and saw everything, why did she keep quiet?" she placed the journal back on the table.

Tomoyo smiled, "She knew that Sylvia was truly in love with Syaoran."

"She was ready to give up everything, even her soul just to have him," she frowned and looked down.

"Love should not be greedy," Sakura said not knowing why she was saying it. "If you truly love that person, wouldn't you want to see that person happy?" she tried stopping herself but she couldn't.

Tomoyo stood up and hugged Sakura, "You're right."

'Give him a second chance to feel what love is like…' Tomoyo whispered, 'It's not too late Sakura.'

"Thank you," Sakura let go of Tomoyo and ran to the door.

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for wishing me luck! I passed my permit exam!


	11. Full Moon

Full Moon

Syaoran stared at the full moon that was shining brightly.

'It's almost time,' he sighed and grabbed the piece of paper from his piano.

'Sakura…' Sakura's face flashed in Syaoran's mind.

Syaoran threw himself on the bed and read the poem that he made.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura walked aimlessly down the street leaving her beloved Harley behind.

She stared at the full moon, 'How beautiful…'

Before she knew it, she was already in Syaoran's room.

"Sakura?" Syaoran blinked his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura blushed but stood still to where she was, "I-I…" she looked down. 'Sakura get a hold of yourself!' 'Is it that hard?' she asked herself.

But before she could speak another word, she saw Syaoran wrapped in a green aura, floating.

"Syaoran?" she called, "Syaoran what's wrong!" he didn't answer.

Sakura saw the moon's light shining over Syaoran, 'What the heck is happening!'

The next thing she knew, Syaoran was on the floor, unconscious.

Sakura ran to Syaoran, "Syaoran! Wake up!" she said listening for a heartbeat.

None.

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, "Syaoran!" she shouted not noticing that he was holding her hands.

"What's gotten into you?" he looked at Sakura who was about to cry.

"Eh? Y-you're alive!" she said feeling embarrassed.

"Of course!" he said with a smile as he sat up straight, "Aww… I feel so loved; I didn't know you cared about me so much."

"Grr…." Sakura glared at Syaoran, "Why you!" steam was coming out of her head.

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran felt his sweat drop and then…

BAM!

"How could you be so mean?" Syaoran cried. He felt the bump on his head, "Wh-what did I do?"

"You're asking me what you did!" Sakura's face was red with anger.

"Let's see… YOU just made me WORRIED because I couldn't feel any heartbeat!" Sakura realizing what she just said covered her mouth. 'Stupid!' she thought.

"Sooo…. You were really worried about me, huh?" Syaoran teased Sakura. He started dancing around like a kid who just got his favorite present for Christmas. "Sakura-chan's worried about Syaoran-kun…" he sang over and over.

Sakura sighed, 'I guess it's no use…'

"What happened then?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her confused. "I see… So I didn't tell you?"

Sakura placed her finger under her chin, "Uhmm.." "No," she looked at Syaoran.

"You see I was cursed, and I'm guessing you should know that by now, since you have that raven haired girl as a friend."

"You know her?"

Syaoran nodded, "I got a feeling that she was a descendant of Marian. They both have the same amethyst eyes." "Besides that, I met her when I took you home after your little piano song."

Sakura remembered the night she told Syaoran everything. The night that she wet Syaoran's suit with her tears, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Y'know… for your suit," she smiled.

"Oh that… no problem," he winked at Sakura who blushed. "Anyway, you see I only wake up every 100 years, to find my so called true love, and it's been a hundred years since I was asleep." He sat down on his bed.

"Every full moon, I'm given a human body, for a week at least," he sighed. "But if after that week, I don't find her, then I will have to wait for 100 years again."

"But if you're given a human body," Sakura sat on the chair thinking deeply. "Then why can't I hear a heartbeat?" she pointed at Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran unbuttoned his suit, "Simple…" then he pointed at a seal that was at his chest where his heart was located.

"You see, I'm more like a ghost than a vampire. It's like saying I invaded my own body."

Sakura walked to where Syaoran was, "What will happen if you find her?"

Syaoran stood up and looked at Sakura, "Well it depends, if she doesn't love me back, then it's back to zero. But if that person will also love me back, I-"

"What will happen, Syaoran?" Sakura interrupted him.

"My soul will be free, and I'll be able to cross over."

"I see…" Sakura sighed as she returned to her seat, 'so this is it!' Sakura felt her tears forming. 'Why me?' 'Why do I always lose the one I love!' she tried to held back her tears. 'I-I don't want you to leave!' she felt like shouting. She gripped her skirt and tried to control herself.

"Sakura?" Syaoran walked up to her. He handed her a piece of paper, "Will you sing a song for me?"

**A/N: **Funny… It's a full moon tonight.


	12. The Poem

The Poem

Syaoran played the intro of the song.

'Th-this song…' Sakura fell into a trance.

"_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow"_

**Flashback**

Sakura saw a little kid, with chocolate hair run across the hallway.

"Young Master Li…" an old man in his mid-50's followed the little boy into the library.

"Syaoran?" Sakura thought as she followed them.

"_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love"_

"Mother, Wei taught me how to make sweets," Syaoran walked up to his mother holding a bear cookie. "This was the only one that didn't get burned... I want you to have it."

'This is…' Sakura thought, 'This is Syaoran's past!' she turned around and saw another scene.

"_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery"_

"Marian-san! I mastered it," Syaoran made a big grin.

"I see. Well, now, young master Syaoran," Marian smiled at him, "do you know the purpose of this piece?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"It is a love song," Marian looked deeply in his eyes.

"But there are no words to it." Syaoran looked at her confused.

"That's right, young master." Marian smiled, "You will add the lyrics to that song when you have found the person you truly love."

"I see," Syaoran played the piece again. "I will find her Marian… I will."

"_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart"_

'Syaoran…' Sakura whispered.

"_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love"_

"A bouquet of white roses for someone who is as pure as them," Syaoran smiled as he handed the bouquet to her, "Happy Birthday Sylvia."

"Thank you," Sylvia said with a sweet smile. "You're a very sweet person."

'She's… She's so pretty' Sakura thought.

"_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea"_

"Who are you!"

The woman pulled her hood back revealing his ex-wife-to-be. "Sylvia, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's about time you learned your lesson. For not loving me, I will teach you something you will never forget." She extended her arms to where Syaoran was and murmured a curse.

With her hands she created a seal that formed on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran floated and a green aura surrounded him.

"_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare..."_

"No!" Sakura shouted as she tried to push Sylvia back, but she only went through Sylvia's body, 'No' she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow"_

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the crying Sakura.

"_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

_My love..."_


	13. Broken Curse

Broken Curse

Sakura opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in her room. She stared at the ceiling that seemed to spin around her.

'I… I feel dizzy,' she thought as she put her hand on her head. 'Hmm... Am I sick?'

Then it came to her. She remembered that she saw Syaoran's past and that she was singing a song that seemed so familiar to her.

'Syaoran…' she sat up straight. Sakura looked out the window and saw the full moon. Then the next thing she knew she dashed out the door and rode her Harley.

She dropped her Harley in front of the house and she raced across the stairs and hallway. She opened the door of Syaoran's room and tried to catch her breath.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran turned surprised to see Sakura.

"Syaoran…" she walked to where Syaoran was, tears started to blur her vision.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I-," she tried to swallow hard, "I..." Sakura clenched her fists.

Syaoran looked at her confused why she was acting like that.

Sakura rested her head on his chest, and she started whimpering.

"It's all right," he tried to comfort her.

"NO!" she sobbed, "it's not all right," she whispered. Then she felt his hands caressing her face.

He slowly lifted her face up, and looked deeply in her eyes. Tears flowed freely from her emerald eyes. Then he smiled warmly, and drew her close to him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his lips touch hers. She held unto his collar tightly as she tried to grasp for air. She slowly tried to pulled back but he only drew her closer to him holding her as close as possible, deepening his passionate kiss.

'Syaoran…' she managed to whisper. He then let her go.

Sakura breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Nothing in her life or in her training prepared her for something like that. It seemed like forever but in fact it has only been a minute.

"I-," she began trying not to stutter or choke.

She saw the full moon was starting to disappear and the sun was starting to rise.

"I love you!" she said holding back tears.

Syaoran gently touched her face, "Me too… Sakura."

In that instant, a white light wrapped Syaoran and slowly his body started to fade away.

"Thank you… Sakura," he kissed her one last time.

"Syaoran!" she couldn't stop crying, "Promise me, you'll return!"

"I'll wait for you even if it means forever," Sakura smiled warmly at Syaoran. "I'll wait." She felt the warm sunlight on her face.

Syaoran looked deeply in Sakura's eyes, "I'll never forget you," he said as he disappeared.

Sakura looked at the palace one last time. She walked staring at the concrete walkway.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

"Y'know… you can still do something about the mansion."

She looked up and saw her best friend. Tears started to fall again, as she ran to her best friend.

"T-Tomoyo!" she hugged her best friend tightly sobbing on her chest.

"I understand," Tomoyo comforted her.

"Let's go home," Tomoyo lifted Sakura's face and wiped away her tears.


	14. Spring's Promise

**A/N:** credits are after the lyrics of the song

Spring's Promise

It has been 5 years since the incident in Mito City. Sakura now out of her pre-med was entering her proper med in one of the best Universities in Japan.

"Well, now Sakura" Tomoyo smiled at their big accomplishment. "Aren't you happy?"

Sakura gave a warm smile as she adored the beautiful garden palace that was in front of their eyes, "Your right, our hard work has paid off." 'I wish Syaoran could see this…' she thought as she remembered the night she promised that she would wait.

The once eerie garden palace now stood as a sanctuary to everyone who wanted to find peace there. Sakura and Tomoyo had put all their best efforts and money to rebuild the old garden palace. It's ruined and moss covered walls were repaired and repainted into its original colors. The iron black gate was remodeled for a new modern but simple look. It was the first day of spring and the Sakura trees that were scattered around the garden palace, blooming.

"Well then I have to go now," Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Huh? Where?" Sakura didn't tell her that she had plans.

Tomoyo raised the bouquet of Cherry Blossoms wrapped in violet Japanese paper, she smiled.

"I see…" Sakura turned back again at the garden gazing at it's beauty. "Take care then."

"I will," Tomoyo smiled and left.

Sakura went inside the palace. It had the fresh scent of paint and cherry blossoms. The chandelier was shiny and sparkled like a group of stars. The portrait that was at the center of the staircase was restored using high tech photographic systems. She went to the music room, which now looked elegant especially with its fireplace.

She went upstairs to Syaoran's bedroom. It was the only room she didn't let the constructions workers remodel. Everything was in the same place even the Sakura petals that surrounded Syaoran's bed. The dresser, the bed, the little table, oh and of course the piano. She didn't know why but for some reason everything was intact.

She walked to the window and looked at the garden that was in view. She sighed, 'I'll still wait…' she whispered.

Then she thought she saw someone familiar at the bridge.

Tomoyo walked to his graveyard.

She smiled, "It's been awhile."

"A lot of things had happened since you were gone," she started talking as if she was talking to someone alive.

She gave a light laugh, "Funny it seems like you're still here…" "But of course, you're always here." She held the bouquet near her chest, "In my heart…"

"I miss you so much," tears started to well up in her eyes.

Then she felt something warm ran down her spine.

Sakura walked up to the bridge.

She looked down at the Chinese carps that were swimming in the clear, fresh water. She gave a warm smile, "Isn't the water great?" "Not to mention the garden," she said to the fishes.

Then she felt someone watching her.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered. She closed her eyes and rested against the wind. Although she doesn't have the power to see ghosts, she can feel their presence. And she was sure that this one was Eriol.

Eriol's stood behind Tomoyo as he hugged her, 'I still love you' he whispered.

_Yume wo mita subete ga kanau tte  
Shinjiteta kisetsu wa it's passing me by  
Bokura wa sorezore no chiisana  
Beddo no ue miageteta uchuu no iro_

_(Translation)_

_The season when I believe that everything I dreamed of  
Would come true – it's passing me by  
The colour of space  
That we looked up at from our respective little beds_

Sakura turned and jumped back.

'S-Syaoran?' she thought. 'What am I thinking, he's long gone. Maybe he's just an illusion,' she smiled at her thoughts.

Syaoran walked towards the bridge, "It's nice to see you again…," he looked deeply in Sakura's emerald eyes. It was the same expression he saw when he walked out of the shadows on their first meeting. "Sakura…" he smiled warmly.

_Kimenai mama doko e susumu no?_

_Jikan ga nokotteru? Out of my control_

_Souzou shita yori mo shizuka na_

_Twenty-four hours teokure nante yada yo..._

_I can't make up my mind, where will I move on to?_

_Is there still time? Out of my control_

_This twenty-four hours has been quieter than I imagined_

_I hate waving goodbye…_

"Th-The illusion spoke!" she said as her eyes widened, 'Is my mind playing with me?' she thought.

Syaoran laughed. And she stood frozen stiff in surprise.

He walked closer and pulled her close to him, "I missed you so much." He closed his eyes as he smelled the strawberry smell of Sakura's shampoo.

'Impossible!' she whispered. 'He..'

Then she heard it again.

A heartbeat.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, 'But how?' she wanted to ask.

_Shinkokyuu hoissuru hashiridashita_

_Ano hi no yume..._

_Deep breath, that dream_

_That was set in motion that day…_

He nodded and smiled.

Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes, "Syaoran!" she grasped him hard.

"S-Sakura… I can't breathe," he joked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura let him go.

_Day and night sagashitsuzukete iru_

_Taisetsu na negai wa..._

_Ima mo kono mune kake meguru_

_Kaze ni natte message kimi no uta_

_Don't forget...wasuretari shinai yo_

_Day and night, I'll keep searching_

_Even now, my precious wish…_

_Is circling my heart_

_My song for you is a message; let it ride on the wind_

_Don't forget...I won't forget_

Syaoran looked at her, "3 minutes?"

"I dunno if I can do it that long…" Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as she gave a light laugh.

Syaoran smirked drew her closer to him, "Ready?"

Sakura gulped and blushed.

He pulled Sakura's face close to his and sealed her lips with his hot sweet kiss.

_Dareka ga te wo nobashi te wo tsunagu  
Kantan na koto sae muzukashiku naru  
Sekai ga mayou kara where is the love?  
Shinjiru koto sore dake ga shinjitsu_

_Someone holds out their hand and takes someone else's_

_And even the smiplest things become complicated_

_The world is in confusion, where is the love?_

_Believing – that's the only thing that's real_

_Shinkokyuu mune no oku sawagidashita_

_Nikumenai yume..._

_Deep breath, that dream that made me anxious inside_

_And yet I still can't hate it…_

_Day and night inori wo sasageyou_

_Tsuyoku nareru koto wo..._

_Tooku toku hanaretetemo_

_Kimi ni todoke message..._

_Ashita to iu hi no stage norikondekun da kizu tsukinagara zutto_

_Tachitomatte itatte, mirai wa kawaranai yo_

_Day and night sagashitsuzukete iru_

_Taisetsu na negai wa..._

_Ima mo kono mune kake meguru_

_Kaze ni natte message_

_Day and night inori wo sasageyou_

_Tsuyoku nareru koto wo..._

_Tooku tooku hanaretetemo_

_Kimi ni todoke message..._

_Kimi no uta_

_Don't forget...kokoro ni shimikondeku_

_Day and night, I'll pray for you_

_That you can become strong…_

_Let this message reach you_

_Even if we're far, far apart…_

_We'll get on the stage of that day called tomorrow, getting hurt all the way_

_Stopping and standing still won't change the future_

_Day and night, I'll keep searching_

_Even now, my precious wish…_

_Is circling my heart_

_Let my message ride on the wind_

_Day and night, I'll pray for you_

_That you can become strong…_

_Let this message reach you_

_Even if we're far, far apart…_

_My song for you_

_Don't forget...it'll penetrate your heart._

**Credits**

_Songs:_

Fly me to the Moon- Utada Hikaru (Chap. 5)

Song of Night- From CCS; Tomoyo's Song (Chap. 8)

First Love- Utada Hikaru (Chap. 9)

First Love (Piano)- Utada Hikaru (Chap. 10)

You Are My Love (English Version) - From Tsubasa Chronicles; Sakura's Song (Chap. 12)

Milky Way(Kimi No Uta)- BoA (Chap. 14)

Everlasting- BoA (just felt like dedicating this song to my T&E pairing)

_Dedication:_

I dedicate this chapter and story to my cousins who inspired me to write

My dad who inspired me

Phantom of the Opera (I was inspired to write Full Moon)

And of course YOU! You who maybe by accident clicked your mouse on my story and thought it interesting, you who took the time to read and review it even though it was boring (I'm sorry… I'm a first timer), and of course who read the story 'til the end!

Thank YOU!

**A/N: **Because I love you guys, if you go to my homepage, there's a link there where you can listen to the songs... please enjoy! Thank you so much!


End file.
